Don't Love Me
by HikariZONE
Summary: Dua orang yang dipisahkan untuk menyatukan cinta orang lain. Hati yang dipatahkan untuk melengkapi puzzle sebuah keluarga yang telah runtuh. Dalam setiap kebahagiaan itu, selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar. Fuma yang selalu kesepian, jatuh cinta dan membagi separuh jiwanya pada Kento yang selalu mengimpikan sebuah kebahagiaan. Pada akhirnya, Fuma harus memilih.


**DON'T LOVE ME**

Genre : Angst

Pair: FumaKen

Summary :

**Dua orang yang dipisahkan untuk menyatukan cinta orang lain. Hati yang dipatahkan untuk melengkapi puzzle sebuah keluarga yang telah runtuh. Dalam setiap kebahagiaan itu, selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar.**

**Fuma yang selalu kesepian, jatuh cinta dan membagi separuh jiwanya pada Kento yang selalu mengimpikan sebuah kebahagiaan. Pada akhirnya, Fuma harus memilih, kebahagiaannya dan Kento, atau keutuhan sebuah keluarga yang selalu mereka semua impikan.**

Sepasang kakek-nenek sama-sama berdiri mematung di depan sebuah foto berukuran sangat besar denga bingkai berwarna keemasan. Foto itu seolah melekat dan menjadi satu dengan dindingberwarna putih tulang yang melingkupi ruangan besar itu. Di ruangan itu, tertata rapi dua kursi berwarna putih di kiri dan kanan sebuah meja setengah lingkaran, menghadap ke jendela kaca besar yang terbuka. Tirai putihnya berkibar ditiup angin awal musim.

Foto itu adalah satu-satunya benda lain dalam ruangan itu selain seperangkat meja kursi itu. Seolah menegaskan bahwa ruangan itu memang khusus hanya untuk menyimpan barang itu. Barang yang berharga seperti harta karun yang hilang.

Dalam foto itu, dua oarng remaja menunjukkan senyun dan keceriaan mereka yang menawan. Keduanya saling merangkul dan terlihat sangat bahagia dengan latar langit biru yang cerah.

Kriet.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan, tapi suaranya cukup untuk membuat sepasang manusia berusia lima puluh sekian tahunan itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang remaja berwajah manis dan berkult putih bersih berdiri dengan wajah bingung. Boneka teddy bear coklat yang ada dalam pelukannya, mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, rambut yang masih berantakan dan piama bermotif teddy bear menjelaskan bahwa dia baru saja terbangun.

"Lihatlah, Kento, dia sudah besar sekarang!" Bisik sang kakek, kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum pada foto itu.

_Flashback._

Kikuchi dan Nakajima. Kedua nama itu terukir di sebuah kue pernikahan raksasa yang tinggi dan cantik, dengan warna putih dan strobery yang menghiasi sisi-sisinya.

Sebuah pernikahan, semua orang pasti berfikir tentang sebuah kebahagian yang luar biasa. Tapi, dalam setiap kebahagiaan, selalu ada yang dikorbankan. Dalam setiap cinta yang terikat, selalu ada hati yang dipatahkan. Tidak pernah ada kebahagiaannya yang sempurna. Tidak ada keberhasilan seorang manusia yang tidak diikuti kegagalan yang lainnya.

Cinta hanyalah bagaimana manusia mendefinisikan alasan dan tujuan. Alasan untuk berjalan. Alasan untuk menerima. Alasan untuk menolak. Alasan untuk memilih. Alasan untuk meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Alasan untuk tertawa. Alasan untuk menangis. Alasan untuk bersedih. Alasan untuk bahagia. Cinta hanyalah bagaimana tujuan itu diartikan. Tujuan dari kebahagiaan, tujuan dari alasan mengapa manusia hidup.

Cinta. Bagi sebagian orang adalah tawa canda ceria, tapi bagi sebagian besar yang lain adalah air mata.

Cinta bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Hanya saja, terkadang cinta itu menjadi sebuah permasalahan.

Fuma memandang datar sepasang manusia yang tengah mengikat janji sehidup semati itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal, meremas celananya sekuat tenaga, jika mungkin, mungkin celana itu akan berteriak sekarat.

Ada luka di sepasang matanya. Ada sesak yang menyiksa di dadanya. Seolah nafasnya telah dipaksa untuk berhenti detik ini juga. Seolah aliran darahnya membeku. Semua terasa menyakitinya. Meninggalkannya. Tidak memahaminya.

Andaikan kata "seandainya" itu bisa diubahnya menjadi kenyataan saat ini. Penyesalan adalah perasaan paling menyakitkan yang pernah ditemui manusia.

Menangis adalah apa yang paling diinginkannya saat ini. Menangis meraung-raung. Berteriak melampiaskan amarahnya. Bukan. Bukan rasa marah yang memenuhi hatinya, tapi kesedihan. Kesedihan yang membuatnya nyaris mati. Kesedihan yang membuatnya teramat sangat marah. Sungguh dramatisasi perasaan yang hiperbolis.

Semua yang hadir memenuhi ruangan besar yang didekorasi sedemikian rupa itu bersorak bahagia, memberikan dukungan, doa dan selamat. Kebahagiaan yang seolah sempurna. Ucapan selamat dan senyum yang tersungging menutupi darah dan lebam di hati yang tersiksa.

Suara piano berdenting, memainkan sebuah lagu pernikahan yang indah.

Fuma tidak mau dan tidak ingin, tapi tetap saja kedua matanya mencari sosok itu. Memandangnya penuh rindu, sosok dengan pakaian serba putih yang tengah memainkan piano dengan jari-jarinya. Fuma ingin berlari memeluknya, tapi kedua kakinya lumpuh untuk saat itu. Seakan menambah penderitaannya, orang-orang yang memujinya, memuji kelengkapan sebuah keluarga yang puzlenya telah hilang tapi kini kembali terbangun untuh. Meskipun untuk itu, kebahagian bagi Fuma, dan bagi sosok yang tidak pernah lagi ditemuinya selama sebulan ini harus dibunuh. Dipangkas habis.

"Kento!" Hanya hatinya yang mampu memanggil nama itu.

Tapi, mungkin seperti itulah yang disebut ikatan batin. Kento yang baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya menoleh ke arah Fuma. Tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu telah lagi senyum ceria yang hangat dan menenangkannya. Senyum yang dilihatnya kini adalah senyum putus asa yang menyekitkan.

"Apakah kita memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sebagai pasangan yang bahagia? Aku yang akan selalu melindungimu, dan kamu yang akan selalu memberiku kekuatan. Apakah sudah berakhir?" Fuma bertanya dalam hati.

Kento yang masih memandang Fuma hanya memberikan tatapan penuh permohonan maafnya sebagai jawaban.

Selanjutnya, sepanjang pesta pernikahan yang digelar mewah itu, keduanya hanya sama-sama berusaha untuktidak menangis?

Bukankah sekarang mereka adalah keluarga? Bukankah setelah ini mereka akan bersama-sama?

Fuma tidak melihat Kento beberapa saat sebelum pesta selesai. Kento sudah menghilang jauh sebelum tamu terakhir meninggalkan ruangan. Fuma hanya mampu menahan nafasnya.

Masih bolehkah harapan itu disimpan?

" Fuma, ayo pulang dan beristirahat!" Ayahnya yang masih dengan setelan pernikahannya menginterupsi lamunannya.

Fuma tidak menoleh, hanya berjalan pergi diikuti empat bodyguard yang sebulan ini selalu mengikutinya seperti ekor yang terus saja melekat pada seekor kucing.

Ayahnya ingin sekali meneriaki putra semata wayangnya itu, tapi sebuah tangan halus yang tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangnya menahannya.

"Biarkan saja, Fuma masih dalam masa sulit. Dia masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kita yang baru!" Wanita cantik yang baru saja resmi menjadi istrinya itu meminta dengan nada penuh permohonan.

Diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam sejenak, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Ini sudah keputusan bersama. Mengorbankan Fuma dan Kento yang sebenarnya telah lama menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, memaksakan pernikahannya dengan ibu Kento untuk diterima keduanya tanpa mau mendengar apa pun. Salahkah berharap Fuma dan Kento akan menerima keputusan ini, menjadi saudara yang baik, tumbuh bersama dan menjadi sebuah keluarga bahagia seperti yang mereka semua harapkan sebelumnya.

Baik Fuma maupun Kento, sebenarnya telah menolak rencana pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka semenjak mereka berdua dipertemukan. Sebelumnya, Fuma dan Kento setuju-setuju saja sebelum mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri.

Fuma mencintai Kento, memberikan setengah jiwanya pada Kento, meletakkan harapannya pada kebahagiaan Kento, berusaha keras untuk Kento. Begitu pula Kento. Keberadaan Fuma selama dua tahun mereka bersama, meski pun tanpa pernah bertemu orang tua masing-masing, Kento yang sebelumnya seperti boneka berjalan, nyaris tanpa semangat untuk hidup berubah menjadi sosok yang ceria dan bersemangat.

Baik Nakajima maupun Kikuchi, keduanya bahagia melihat perubahan pada kedua anak mereka. Lalu keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah kerja sama bisnis, dan selanjutnya semakin dekat. Mendekat pada anak calon pasangannya, diterima dengan baik, memutuskan untuk menikah. Dan ketika Kento dan Fuma bertemu bulan lalu, semuanya berubah menjadi bencana.

Kikuchi masih sangat mengingat bagaimana marahnya Fuma saat itu. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana Kento menjerit dan memohon pada ibunya. Tapi undangan telah disebar. Saat itu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga Nakajima mengirim Kento ke rumahnya yang lain, dengan pengawasan sangat ketat, dan memutuskan home schooling untuk anak semata wayangnya itu. Begitu pula dengan Kikuchi, memberikan pengawasan ketat dan mengurung Fuma.

Fuma dan Kento terus dipisahkan tanpa sedikit pun celah untuk bisa saling berhubungan hingga upacara pernikahan selesai! Itulah keputusannya.

Keputusannya yang membuat Fuma bahkan belum sekalipun menyapa apa lagi berbicara padanya. Entah bagaimana dengan Kento, anak itu tersenyum pahit, tidak bicara, bahkan terlihat jauh lebih kurus dan pucat.

"Kita pasti akan bisa membuat Fuma dan Kento ceria seperti dulu, lalu kita akan berlibur bersama sebagai keluarga yang bahagia. Kita akan melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa, menikah, memberikan kita cucu dan membahagiakan kita. Bukankah sekarang kita adalah sebuah keluarga?" Kikuchi berbicara penuh pengharapan. Atau memaksakan keinginan?

Bukankah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia adalah sebuah keluarga yang utuh?

Nakajima mengangguk meski ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Rasa takutnya begitu besar. Dia tidak ingin Kento kembali seperti dulu. Saat mantan suaminya meninggalkannya dan Kento yang masih kecil setelah berbaga siksaan yang diberikan tanpa mengenal belas kasih. Wanita itu tidak ingin Kentonya sakit lagi.

Tidak apa-apa sakit sebentar untuk saat ini, nantinya Kento pasti akan bahagia. Akan dipilihkannya pasangan yang sesuai untuknya, yang bisa menjaganya dan melindunginya. Yang pasti akan membahagiakannya. Dan itu bukan Fuma. Bukan orang yang sekarag telah menjadi saudaranya sendiri.


End file.
